Modern roll stands are often constructed for quick exchange of the roll unit. In the case of one known construction of this kind, the roll unit is carried by a carrier or cassette which can be moved linearly in relation to the remainder of the roll stand with the aid of a mechanism mounted on the base structure that supports the stand, so as to enable the roll unit to be removed and replaced with a new roll unit. In order to enable this exchange to be made quickly, it must be possible to quickly release the carrier from and to quickly fasten the carrier to the remainder of the roll stand. High demands are placed on such fastening arrangements because of the large forces that are generated when rolling materials in a rolling mill, particularly in view of the fact that the force with which the carrier is fastened to the remainder of the roll stand must be so great that the carrier and that part of the unit to which it is coupled will function as a homogenous unit in the operation of the rolling mill. Fastening forces in the region of about 1000 kN are required in meeting this demand.